The fourth
by Transformer Diva
Summary: What would you do if you were transported into G1 world? As a Seeker none the less! So not only are you not human any more your stuck living with the Decepticons, You share quarters with Starscream and his trine. Oh and Megatron wants you for himself. Well I get to have the best days of my life. Rated for future chapters. Don't like slash do not read.
1. Chapter 1

**_OK guys I know I had said no stories till Seeker Seekerlings was finished; but this story has been on my mind for a long time. I mean this Story is basically any Seeker fan girl's dream. So yes you may envy my OC in this she does get the best fantasy ever. A chance to be with the three Seekers. Though there is a catch, but I'm not spoiling anything else for you._**

_Summary:** What would you do if you were transported into G1 world? As a Seeker none the less! So not only are you not human any more your stuck living with the Decepticons, You share quarters with Starscream and his trine. Oh and Megatron wants you for himself. Well I get to have the best days of my life.**_

**_My character Alexandra (Alexis and yes I own this version of Alexis. This one is based off me.) as she goes through the changes of a Decepticon seeker. She is Black and Orange, She can shoot Fire balls from her hands, has a flame sword, Null rays, and she bring a new meaning to fire power. She will call herself Nightfire through most of the chapters._**

* * *

Alexandra (POV)

I couldn't remember what happened when I went to sleep. I remembered watching my favorite show Transformers G1, I know it might be a little older then the new stuff. OK a lot older but I grew up with it. Anyway I remember lying on my bed with it still on. Then a bright light glowing when it came to that scene where the Decepticons were about to meet the Insecticons. When it started to glow, and a bright light covered me. I don't know where I am or what happened to me. All I know is I'm scared out of my mind. Wait is that whispering.

"Starscream what was that?" Came a very familiar voice.

"I don't know oh mighty Megatron." A screechy voice came. OK I must be dreaming Starscream and Megatron don't exist. I opened my eyes only to see not only Megatron and Starscream, but Thundercracker and Skywarp as well. I watched them land.

"Well I be a femme Seeker!" Skywarp exclaimed, I looked at him then looked down to see that I was indeed a Seeker. My colors orange and black. I looked at them I was kind a scared, but I was also very intrigued at this. "She's beautiful, wouldn't you agree TC." However TC didn't answer he just looked at me. I looked at him and with that glance I saw everything within him. He did think I was beautiful he also was thinking of something else.

"What is your designation?" Thundercracker asked, finally. I looked at him and thought about my colors why not call myself by my OC on Fanfiction.

"Nightfire!" I said, all three Seekers looked at me and smiled.

"Well Nightfire I guess you will have to stay with us." Megatron said, I looked at him and immediately felt fear go through me. This was Megatron the evil Tyrant. The fear didn't go unnoticed by Starscream. He walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"It's alright Nightfire nothing is going to happen to you I promise." Starscream said, I looked at him and nodded. Well he was going to be my commander might as well be respectful. Thundercracker and Skywarp joined their trine leader beside or in front of me. Starscream looked at them and obviously sent something over the trine bond. Then he looked at my feet. I fallowed his gaze to see that my thrusters which were a tad smaller then theirs, but that's not all I noticed my thrusters were all busted. "Some damage you maintained on your crash landing." Then he looked at Thundercracker. "Thundercracker can you pick her up?" Starscream asked, Thundercracker looked at him and nodded. He slowly got up, bent down, and gently picked me up. He took off into the sky, his trine, cassette, and leader trailing behind.

"So Nightfire can you tell us what happen?" Thundercracker asked, I looked at him and shook my head. I had no idea what happen. "That's alright in time you might remember. With a fall like that it doesn't surprise me that you don't remember." Thundercracker said, I looked at him and leaned my head into his chassis. He looked down at me and smiled. "You can get some recharge in my arms I don't bite." He was different from all the fanfictions he was quiet but he wasn't entirely anti social. I couldn't help but offline my optics.

* * *

When I woke up I was still in Thundercracker's arms but we were walking instead of flying. I looked around and saw that we were in the Nemesis it was a lot bigger then it seemed on the screen, in fact Starscream and Skywarp were walking along side us.

"Well your awake." Skywarp said, I looked at him and smiled slightly. I mean I was around three handsome Seekers what was so bad about that. Starscream looked at me and gave me his famous smirk.

"So do you remember what happened?" Starscream asked, I shook my head like I did when Thundercracker asked. "That's alright," Starscream said, as he turned to a door and typed in the combination and the door hissed open.

There was only one berth inside. Thundercracker laid me down closest to the wall before Starscream got in fallowed by Thundercracker and Skywarp. I looked at them before sighing, Starscream wrapped his arms around me. It was saying I will protect you no matter what.

"Thank you!" I said to them, for the first time since I found out I was stranded in G1 world I spoke. My voice sounded normal with just a hint of metallic.

"Your welcome dear. Nightfire I promised you we will protect you that is not only because you are a femme Seeker I hope you know. In time you will find out another reason. Just know that my trine and I will not hurt in any way. Neither will any of the Decepticons. We maybe cold sometimes, but we do not rape. In fact that is Megatron's number one rule. If one of us were to rape you he would see to it that our spikes were cut off and our ports closed up permanently, and he isn't going to have us sedated for it. He was going to keep us fully aware." Starscream said, I looked at him and realized how safe I was with the Decepticons. I don't want the Autobots taking me away and I have a feeling I never will.

* * *

**_Well here is the first chapter please tell me what you think._**

**_Starscream: I think I'm in love with Nightfire  
_**

**_Thundercracker and Skywarp: So are we!  
_**

**_Transformer Diva: No!  
_**

**_All three Seekers: Just kidding you know we secretly long or you TD. :)  
_**

**_Transformer Diva: Really!:|  
_**

**_All three Seekers: Yes :)  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been awhile**

* * *

I woke up with arms wrapped around by my mid section I opened my eyes instantly. To see not white walls of my bedroom but purple metal walls and then it hit me. I was not in my world but the transformers which got me thinking on what happened, when I felt the arms move. I wanted to scream but I couldn't, I wanted to fight but everything told me not to. When I felt someone gently rubbing my sides as if they knew I was nervous. That was when I realized I had tensed my whole body.

"Nightfire you need to relax I am not going to hurt you neither is my trine." Hearing that voice. The famous screechy voice of Starscream. I don't know why but my body slowly started to relax and I started to remember what happened yesterday.

I turned around in his arms and saw that he was looking at, with a very faint smile. I couldn't help but look over and saw that Thundercracker and Skywarp were still fast in recharge.

"I'll have to wake them soon." Starscream commented, before gently rubbing a small circle on my right wing. The touch was a surprise to me it actually tickled quite a bit. Making me giggle lightly. "Well someone's ticklish." I tried the same movement with him only causing him to moan. "Nice try, but you are not finding my ticklish spot so easily." I quickly relized that the second in command of the decepticon army was flirting.

"I never thought this would happen." I decided play along.

"What would never happen?" Starscream asked, I looked at him.

"That i'd be in the same berth with the great king of the sky." This caused him to do is infamous smirk.

"Well my dear you'll be sharing this berth for quite along time." Before I could answer he turned around and started to tickle Thunercrackers wing. It wasn't long till Thundercracker was trying to hold back his deep laugh which failed miserably. Then Starscream reached over and did the same thing to Skywarp.

"Starscream you are such a teaser." Skywarp cried, he was trying so hard not to laugh, was what I realized. I almost laughed myself, I mean who knew that these three could be so childish.

"So Nightfire have you remembered anything?" Thundercracker's booming voice asked, y smile vanished and I shook my head. I looked at him and saw that he had sympathy in his optics. "That's quite alright take all the time you need." I couldn't halo but smile at him, knowing that I was safe with these three was all that mattered. To me at least! Though I knew in this world of they found out that I was actually human then I would lose everything. They wouldn't give me a second thought, which mad me sad. I'd always had a fan girl '_crush' _more lika an obsession on them. I mean here is a once in a life time experience to actually get to meet the Seekers. Who gets to do this, who hasn't ever wanted this? I know I have and well I am not jeopardizing it, not now not ever.

"Someone is deep in thought." Skywarp commented, immediately losing my train of thought. I looked at him to see that all of there optics were on me. I shook my head, which told them that something was wrong, which totally absolutely sucked.

"Nightfire, have you thought of something?" Starscream asked, I nodded I mean I did argue with someone. Maybe arguing with my mother had something to do with it.

" Before I crashed I remember having a argument with someone, but I don't intirely remember who. I know that it was with another femme, but other then that it is a complete and total blank." At least it wasn't an intire lie, but it wasn't the intire truth either and that is what hurt. Because, I can't be completely honest with them.

"Well who ever it is we will find them for doing this to you, we won't kill them, but they won't get away with hurting you." That caused me to look at Thundercracker with shock, he was ( and I know I have said this already) but he was not like what all the fanfics said. He was quiet, but not intirely anti social, and he didn't have a problem with violence. As long as he had a reason to kill someone he'd do it or injure someone.

"Anyway dear why don't we take you to Hook to get fixed up, then we'll take you flying. I mean you'll be shaky at first after your crash but we will guide you back." Starscream said, before I could protest I was being lifted into his arms and well carried.

* * *

When we finally came to the med bay, _which stank of rotten oil, or something._ OK that was an acquired moment sorry. After that moment I realize that I was being lady down on the med berth, that well had Hook leaning over me. Scaring the shit out of me,I was terrified

* * *

**Well I know its been awhile and well this chapter was probably kind a sucky, but I will save the story from it. Anyway with Starscream yelling at me for falling for Loki Laufeyson, which I'm not leaving him, so sorry!**

**Transformer Diva**

**Starscream: You bet I'm angry at you how can you like a Ice giant, you will stay with us understand.**

**Transformer Diva: (see what I mean,) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright thanks for the review Captain Obvious.**

* * *

At first nothing happened and then, the Mose excruciating pain came from my thrusters. I wanted to scream, but at the same time I wanted to be brave. I didn't know what I wanted to do. The thought terrified me that I could not scream here, or I would be cast out as weak.

Though if Hook didn't sedate me or something I'm going to flaw the shot out of him, I couldn't help but smile at this thought, but it quickly went away when another sharp pain came from my thruster. I was just about to throw a punch when Starscream grabbed my hand.(_alright it must be because I'm a femme._) I looked at him, with well shock I'm pretty sure that was it. However my hand started doing stuff on its own. Gently touching his wing, making him purr. Which well I guess encouraged me, because well I just kept gently rubbing.

OK I know I'm fibbing you, what really happened was well, he squeezed my hand and I squeezed his. Simple and complete and total boring. (_Oh it is also probably a good time to tell you. That this is my secret data pad, so all of this has already happened, but hey I can still tell you by memory. Everything I have on this stupid data pad well so I thought you'd like the heads up_.) I wanted to touch his gorgeous white wings, and I'm not talking about pretty here. They shimmered in the dang fluorescent light, and gleamed as if saying try to touch me. OK I might have a crush on this arrogant Seeker but I have never noticed this about him. I mean I know he was handsome, but not drop dead gorgeous. I had to look away or I knew I was going to do something stupid, if I didn't. So instead I decided to look at Thundercracker. The sweetest mech alive, wow where did that come from.

What seemed like an eternity Hook was done, letting me. With a don't over do but honestly I just wanted out of the god for saken place. Not only did it stink I don't really like fluorescent light. Except for when it glowed on Starscream's wings it looked ( _NO! NO! NO COME ON NIGHTFIRE DONT BRING THAT UP!) Alright it's kind a to late. _

"So Nightfire, oh and well I came up with nicknames for these two."Skywarp said, behind me. "So I must come up with one for you, huh how about Night oh wait wait Fire." I couldn't help but glare however before I said something. Thundercracker popped him over the head.

"Stop irritating her. She doesn't need that slag right now." Thundercracker said, I almost wanted to kiss hi( _wow where did that come from. Sorry on to the stupid journal) _ so after the worlds most acquired moment. Until I had to go flying.

* * *

Standing on the launch pad, I knew none of the Seekers knew that I couldn't fly, so I was screwed. Really screwed, I didn't want to go back to the med-bay. Though I knew that was going to happen honestly, a human has no need to fly. We have cars and boats there you go.

But, Seekers fly all the time so I was complete and utterly screwed. Also much to my dismay Starscream saw my nervousness.

"What's wrong...Oh you probably are still a little shaky, I mean you did crash so it is understandable." Starscream said, I looked at him and nodded. I really need to stop lying to him. Really I'm guilty by doing this. Suddenly he took my hand, gently I looked at him with shock. However he had his famous smirk and well jumped roaring his thrusters forcing me to focus on making my thrusters work which luckily for me they did, because if they didn't I would of been screwed.

"Alright I am going to let you go now." _Oh crap, I'm so dead. _Was all I could think when he let go, but to my surprise I didn't fall I was hovering in mod air. It was the most amazing thing I had ever felt. The wind beneath my wings was a true expression when it came to seekers. Though mostly it hit dead on, and it was quite pleasurable.

"Someone looks like they are enjoying themselves!" Came a voice from behind them. I looked behind me to see the Aerialbots, Skyfire, and Powerglide. Looking down I saw the rest of the Autobots. Almost at once I hid behind, Starscream I was not a fighter. Though I knew it was kind a to late when I heard.

"Don't worry femme we will save you." Coming from Optimus Prime himself.

* * *

**well Captain Obvious, I know about the Seekers personalitys I just thought with a femme I could make them more OOC. Anyway I am greatful for your help, with Slaves and The fourth. Do you think that Slaves would be better in first person instead of Third.**


End file.
